A Slyrtherin in Gryffindor's costume
by shunikki
Summary: Harry Potter and the Dark Lord are in love and dumble dore will do anything to stop them even if it meant killing Harry. First fanfic hope you enjoy the story mpreg pairs:HP\LV SS\DM
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter stared at the moon that shone as brightly as he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist.

"Good morning, love" said the voice behind him.

"Good morning, Tom" replied Harry.

Yes the Lord Voldemort was Harry Potters lover, it all started when Harry Potter had came begging to the Dark Lord to kill him. Instead of killing the boy, he decided to talk to him. It would seem Harry was quite upset with his life and wanted to end it all. No one has ever listened to him. None ever saw the real him, all they say was the boy who lived, the savoir, the golden boy. Harry was so sick of the wizard world controlling him as a toy; he wanted his own life back. Harry and the Dark Lord had secretly met together and talking during his fifth and sixth year. The Dark Lord had confessed his feelings toward Harry at the end of his sixth year, Harry seemed to return his feelings and they agreed to see how the relationship would turn out. After 6 months Harry was content with being at his lovers' side and they were happy with each other.

"What are you thinking about?" the Dark Lord murmured into Harry's neck.

"Mmm about how we first met" harry whispered at the sensation of his lovers tongue ran up and down his neck.

The Dark Lord smirked at this "you mean how you pitifully begged me to kill you?"

"Yes, I still sometimes wonder, why didn't you kill me?"

"Because you were not truly my enemy, it was due to Dumbledore's stupid meddling. That we thought we were enemies. When we are accutraly soul mates"

"Stupid Dumbledore can't we kill him?"

"Patience love we can't kill him just yet. But soon he will be died it's just the matter of time."

"Aww can't he die already" Harry whined.

The dark Lord smirked "not yet" and before harry could protest, he sealed Harry's lips with his own. Harry melted into the kiss as he wrapped him arm around his lover's neck. The Dark Lord broke the kiss and pushed Harry onto their bed. Both now panting from the lack of air. The Dark Lord pulled Harry's jeans down and started to plant kisses on the insides of Harry's thighs, Harry moaned at this and with one swift movement The Dark Load took off his pants and got ready to enter Harry. He plunged himself into to harrys tight walls and groaned.

"You're so tight. Love"

"Ahh faster"

The Dark Lord did what he was told and sunk deeper into Harry and thrusted faster.

The Dark Lord leaned down and kissed Harry, both of them were almost at their climax

"HARRY!" the Dark Lord cried as he cummed inside his lover.

"Tom!' Harry screamed as he too had climaxed.

Voldemort fell beside Harry, panting heavily.

"When do you have to get back to Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked , breathlessly.

"In about 15 minutes. So that means I need to get ready." Harry said as he got up to be dressed.

"While you be coming back during the Christmas break?" knowing well of what the answer was going to be.

"Yup I told Dumbledore that was I was going to go home this Christmas."

Voldemort had already imperioed Harry's relatives so he can come to Riddle manor on his breaks and vacations.

"Goodbye love I'll see you in a few days." Harry said because it was 6 days away from the break.

"okay keep safe"

And with that Harry got on his broom and flew to school.

_At the school_

"hey mate" Ron Wealsy said.

_I'm not your stupid mate_. "hey Ron where's Hermione?" at that moment he was tackled down by a very happy Hermione.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

_You are too fucking loud_. "Hi Hermione"

" HARRY! I'm so glad to see you. Do want to go star glazing with me and Ron?"

"No thank you I'm tried I think I will turn in early today."

"awww well come join us if you can't sleep we'll he on the roof."

"Kay"

As Harry walked up the stairs he felt unusually dizzy so he decided to ask Snape to that a look at him. Harry and Snape had their hatred thrown out the window and now are friends.

"Professor Snape, I don't feel so well."

"Well come on in and I'll have a look at you."

"Thank you."

_10 minutes later_

"Well i don't know how to break this to you. But you're pregnant with my Lord's child.

Well this is my first fanfic. . please read and review thanx XD


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm WHAT?" screamed Harry. "That can't be possible I'm male"

"I understand why you're shocked but when two powerful wizards fall in love then one of them can become pregnant." Snape explained

"I needed to tell Tom right away, Snape is there any way to tell him now?"

"Yes we use the floo please wait here."

Moments later out stepped Voldemort who looked worriedly at Harry.

"Harry love is everything okay? Severus said you needed to see right away"

"I don't know how you're going to react to this but I hope you accept it."

"Accept what love? You can tell me anything." Voldemort said as he pulled Harry into a hug.

"Well you see...umm... I'm kinda ...pregnant" Harry said with a sigh.

Harry looked at the Dark Lord with a concerned face.

"Tom?"

Suddenly he was cut off with the Dark Lords lips; Harry happily returned the kiss allowing himself to melt into his lovers arms. They both broke the kiss because of lack of air. The Dark Lord Immediatly hugged Harry tighter.

"Harry do you have any idea how happy I am to hear that? I've always wanted a real family and you're going to give me one!"

Harry smiled at this" I thought you wouldn't want this child I thought you would hate this child." Harry lowered his head and started to cry.

The Dark Lord took Harry's chin in one hand and lifted it up. "How could you think I wouldn't want my own child? I will love you and this child for as long as I live."

Snape cleared his throat. "I am very sorry to interrupt the two lords but Prince Harry is pregnant and staying in this school will be very dangerous and will lead to a miscarriage."

The Dark Lord spoke in a clam voice. "Severus make a potion that will make someone look like Harry forever. I will make a plan to attack Hogwarts steal Harry and throw them a fake dead body that looks like harry."

"As you wish my lord."

"Now Harry go get some rest and I will come and get you in a few days." Voldemort spoke to Harry in a soothing voice.

"Okay love you" Harry said as he walked toward his chamber. He climbed into bed and soon fell fast asleep.

_The next morning._

"Hi Harry are you okay you look kinda pale" Hermione asked.

"Yes harry are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine." Harry looked up to see a pissed off Ron. That little bastard is pissed off again because Harry had the attention.

"Harry, Ron let's get to class before professor Snape gets angry at us" Hermione said.

"Okay" muttered both Harry and Ron.

"Potter stay after class" Snape said from his desk.

"Harry wait does he want?"

"I don't know wait for me in our dorm."

"Okay mate see ya later."

As soon as the students left Snape closed and locked the classroom door and turned around.

"Harry my lord has informed me of the plan to get you out of this school. First he will have a raid at the school kidnap you. This will all happen on the last day of school. Understand?"

"Yes professor um do you have any potions to stop you from throwing up?"

"Yes, here you go make sure you eat a lot and get some sleep."

"Okay professor goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"What did the bastard want?"

"He wanted me to do an extra assignment because I was late to class last week." Harry lied quickly.

"He's so stupid sometimes you were late once there is no reason to give you extra homework." Hermione said.

"I know, right."

"Well good night I better get going." Hermione said as she started to get up.

"By Mione good night."

"See you tomorrow"

Well what did you think? Sorry it's so short I'll try to write longer next time. T.T

Next chapter is about Harry's kidnap

Please read and review XD


	3. Chapter 3

_The last day of school_

Harry was throwing up in the toilet when Ron suddenly busted in.

"Mate are you okay?"

"mmm fine"

"No you're not, I'm taking you to you to Madame Pomfrey come on" Ron said as he dragged Harry by the arm.

"No...NO!" Harry screamed but it was no use Ron had already dragged Harry into Madame Pomfrey's office.

_After Harry's check up_

"This can't be right" Madame Promfrey said as she looked at the results."Harry you're Pregnant?"

"What?" Ron screamed.

Harry suddenly got up and raced through the door and headed for the stairs but when he got to the stairs he tripped and then everything went dark.

"Harry...HARRY!" A voice cried.

Harry's head was killing him and he felt like shit.

"wha-?"

"Oh Harry you're awake! Thank god you're awake" said Hermione.

"What happened?" Asked Harry as he tried to get up.

"You fell down a flight of stairs Harry. You're okay but..."Hermione trailed off.

Harry's stomach did flip-flops "But what Hermione tell me!"

"You lost your baby Harry you lost it!" Hermione cried.

"No" was all Harry could say before he got up and ran into Snape's office.

"Professor Snape" Harry whispered as tears began to form around his eyes.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"The baby I lost the baby!"

"What?"Snape screamed.

"Ron dragged me to see Madame Pomfrey and they found out I was pregnant. So I ran out and fell down a flight of stairs." Harry explained.

"Well we must tell my lord immediately." Snape declared as he opened the floo.

A few minutes later the Dark Lord stepped out with a very worried face.

"Harry, love is everything okay?" Voldemort asked in a concerned voice.

"No everything is not okay; I lost it Tom I lost it!"

"Lost what Harry?" Voldemort asked with a confused voice.

"The child, Tom I lost our baby."

Voldemort pulled Harry into his arms and said. "Shh child I'll be okay now tell me what happened."

Harry explained what had happened and by the end of the story the Dark Lord looked like he could kill someone.

"T-Tom?" Harry whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm going to kill that stupid boy" said Voldemort in a cold voice.

"Tom I want to go home I really want to go home." Harry said as tears started to spill.

"Alright" Voldemort said with a sigh. "Let's go home. Severus when Dumbledore asks you did you see Harry you will say no."

"Yes my lord."

"What just happened?"

Snape turned around just to see his lover Draco standing by the door way.

"Well how do I break this to you? Harry was pregnant but now he lost the baby due to that Wesley boy."

"Oh." Not in a hundred years has Draco been expecting that answer.

"Well Draco why are you here?"

"Just to see my favourite professor that's all." Draco said innocently.

This seemed to turn on Snape, he walked over to Draco and started to kiss him like there was no tomorrow, with suited Draco just fine.

Draco suddenly broke the kiss. "Wait there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Snape asked a little breathless.

"Ummm I'm... "Draco whispered.

"You're what?" Snape asked with a hint of concern evident in his voice.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Snape was in a lot of shock right now.

"Yes, I know how you don't want a child so I'll understand if you wanna break up so I guess we'r-."

Suddenly he was cut off with a kiss, Draco moaned and returned it.

'How could you think I wouldn't want my own child? I love you and I love our child Draco!" Snape said as he reached out to touch Draco's stomach.

Draco leaned against Snaps shoulder and murmured "I love you too."

How was that? Poor Harry he lost his child but yay Draco is pregnant Next chapter is about how Harry id dealing with the fact that he lost the child and Dumbledore start freaking out that Harry is gone. Please Read and Review XD


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore was partically pulling his hair out. Harry Potter was missing for a few days now. Severus Snape had said that Voldemort doesn't have the child and the ministry can't trace where Harry was and he still did't know who's the father of Harry's dead child. Things were looking worse and wosre by the minute. Merlin, when he found that boy he was going to let the boy have a piece of his mind.

The Dark Lord was very worried about his lover. Harry has been at Riddle Manor for a few days now and he hadn't eaten or spoken, and Harry had this faraway look in his lifeless eyes.

Today is the day i make him eat thought a very determined Dark Lord.

"Harry love you must eat something" Voldemort begged in a pleading vioce.

Harry said nothing in reply.

"Damn it Harry eat something before i force you to eat it." The Dark Lord said in a harsh, warning tone.

"..."

The Dark Lord was feed up, he grabbed the bowl of soup and began to force feed Harry. After a bit of struggling from Harry, Voldemort was succesful in making Harry eat half a bowl of soup before Harry hand flew to his stomach and ran into the bathroom. Harry kneed over the tiolet have throw up all of hios stomach.

"Harry are you alright?" Voldemort asked in a worried voice.

"...I... get Severus right now!"

"Harry why do yu-?" Voldemort asked before Harry cut him off.

"Now!" Harry roared.

Voldemort quickly went to get Snape.

_In Snapes office_

The floo opened and out stepped Voldemort.

"My lord is something wrong?" Snape asked while kneeing down.

"Get up Severus, Harry needs you right now."

"Why?" Snape asked confused.

"i don't know bnut hurry let's go."

"Yes my lord."

And they bothe stepped into the floo.

_In Harry's bed room_

"Harry, Snape is here."

"Harry is something wrong?" Snape asked.

"Snape come here" Harry commanded.

Snape walked over to Harry's bed and listened while the young men whispered to him.

"Snape after i ate some soup i started to throw up agian, do you think i still have the child? Harry whispered.

Snape was shocked. "i'll have to run a test and see." Hoping to all the gods that Harry still had his child.

_A few minutes later_

"My god it's true" Snape exclaimed.

"Do i still have?" Harry asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes you do."

"How?" Harry asked.

"It's because you had a massive bleeding after the fall they persumed you had lost it, and it is also because of your power full magic that saved the little one." Snape explained.

"If you don't minh, will someone tell me what's going on?" Voldemort asked with a confused face.

Voldemort was surprised when Harry hugged him and tackled him to the ground.

"Tom Tom i still have the child i still have it."

"what?" Voldemort asked.

"Just like Snape said they thought the baby was dead cuz i had a massive bleeding." Harry giggled when Voldemort suddenly lifted Harry to his feet.

"Thank Merlin!" The Dark Lord screamed.

_That night in Snape's bedroom._

Knock knock

"Come in" Snape said.

"Hi" draco said as he came in."i heard my lord screaming today what happened?"

"Harry still is carrying his child so he was very happy to have his child back."

"That's awesome but Severus do you have any throwing up potions morning sickness is a bitch."

"Are you alright Draco?" Snape asked.

"Yeah i'm fine nothing too serious."

"Glad to hear." Snape said as he leaned down to kiss Draco. Draco happiliy returned the kiss.

Snape started to undress Draco as Draco moaned at the touch of Snape mouth on his nipple.

"Well aren' you horny today Draco." Snape teased.

"Shut up Snap-AHHHHHH!" Darco yelled as Snape pushed himself Inside Darco without preparing him.

They both moaned in pleasure as Snape came inside Draco and Draco coimg a few seconds later. And they fell asleep in Snapes bed

Hope you enjoyed it Read and Review Next chapter Dumbledore a ttacks Riddle Manor and Draco gets hit with teh crucio to defend Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore was planning and attack on Riddle Mnaor for days. He had the order on his side and also the wealsey and hermione. The attack will be jheld the next day.

Voldemort today is the day you die, Dumbledore thought. But little did he know Snape was alreaddy on his way to informed.

_At Riddle Manor_

"My lord Dumbledore and the order will attack the manor at noon tomorrow" Snape said.

"thank you for informing me go back before they be come suspispisus."

"yes my lord." Snape turned to leave.

"Snape wait."

"Yes my lord?"

"Tell dumbledore that i want you here with me for a week starting tonight."

"yes."

"i'll see you tonight."

"Goodbye my lord."

_Dumbledoe's office_

"well Snape what do i owe you the pleasure of you coming to see me?"

"Voldemort wants be in the manor from tonight for a week. I think he doesn't trust me anymore."

"Very well but stay waway from the raid tomorrow."

"Yes headmaster."

"You're are dismissed."

"Thank you."

Snape stepped in to Riddle Manor and was suddenlt hugged my Draco.

"I missed you." Draco yelled.

Snape chunckled "I missed you too."

'It's late let's go sleep." Draco suggested.

"Alright." Snape replied as they retreated into Snapes chambers.

The next morning Voldemort woke up to see the sleeping face of his young lover. He was so beautiful when he was sleeping. When Harry woke up he and Voldemort went down stairs for some food and get ready for the raid. Noon came far to fast and the members of the order and Dumbledore were gathered outside Riddle Manor.

"Well love it seems they have arrived." Harry said.

"So it seems." Voldemort said amused. "Let the battle begin.

As soon as he said this two dozen deatheaters ran out out of the Manor and toward the unexpecting light people. The battle had began bothe the light and the dark fought hard but it seems the fight was favouring the light. The light people had entered the manor to face anothe dozne deatheaters. Snape and Drcao were worried about the fight that was happening. They sensed the dark was losing and bothe Snape and Draco started to head for the door.

"No Draco you stay you're pregnant i don't want you hurt."

"No! I will fight beside you or you don't fight at all."

Finally Snape gave in and allowed Draco to fught as long as he is careful. When it arrived the light was winning. They started to fight and suudenly the light people started to screeam because Charlie, Bill, Fred and George Waesley emerged will fighting people of the order. The Dark was surpeised that they were traitors but glad to have their help. Suddenly someone in the light sent a crucio toward Snape but he didn't see it and the next thing he knew was a screaming and whimpering Draco besside if feet. And it came back to him Draco had stepped in front of him right before the crucio hit him, hitting Draco inside.

"Draco! Draco! Are you okay?" Snape screamed.

"Snape...th-the baby." Draco manged to say before blacking out.

"DRACO!"

Snape carried Draco to their room and started to heal him.

A few hours later the oder was dead Dumbledor fled and the dark won.

Voldemort and Harry came into the room am=nd saw Draco bleeding from a few areas.

GASP "What happened to Draco?"

"Some light wizard was about to hit me with a crucio but Draco took the curse for me" Snape said as he put his face in his hands.

"Snape it will be alrightget a healer for Draco and pray he is okay."

"You don't understand my lord Draco is pregnant if he doesn't wake the baby will not survive."

"He was preganant?" voldemort asked

"Yes he is."

"uhhhh" Draco made a noise.

"Draco?" Snape asked.

"Severus..?"

"I'm right here."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Harry and Voldemort stepped out of their room.

Fred, Geogre, Bill and Charlie had joined the Dark side.

READ AND REVIEW

This chapter is a bit boring but i\ll make it more excitng

Dumbledore dies i think. Last chapter is chapter 6 harry and draco give birth.


	6. Chapter 6

_7 moths later_

"You fucking Dark Lord if you ever have your penis near my ass i like cut it off and feed it to pigs!"

Voldemort turned pale at the treart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Harry screamed.

And suddenly there was a cry and the nurse held out a baby for Voldemort to hold.

"we'll name him Draco Sirius Rddle.

Draco gave birth to beautiful girl called Lily Harry Snape\

I got bored with the story so yeah hope you liked some of it!


End file.
